Broken Minds and Lost Hearts
by SJachT
Summary: The world is in peace, a peace created from a dying wish of a single man. It is in this time of peace hearts will be mended and a new life is created. However, in the fall of a man creates a monster and from that monster tragedies ensue and destruction in unprecedented scales will flourish from unforeseen consequences.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Franchise of Code Geass.**

 _The sky shudders at the sound of thunder and crashing as it blazes auburn. Piles of molten flesh, bone, and steel are littered through the landscape that is nothing more than a burning corpse of what it once was, vibrant and bustling, filled with life at every crevice which now houses the still burning embers. The once majestic now crumbling imperial palace looms over the dead below and atop rests a man gowned in a grey finery trimmed with red, fit for a king, and his hair, black as the night that the world will now become, is gently caressed by the winds caused by his destruction. He sits atop a throne made of rubble and bone and scans his artwork. He laughs. And his laugh echoes all throughout the world in which he has conquered and throughout the non-physical plane of which, his reign will begin._

Kallen wakes with a start. Her eyes scan the room and she takes a moment to gather her bearings and scans her surroundings. She lets out a sigh, she's in her room, safe and with a blaring alarm beside her. Kallen guffaws at her predicament and promptly reaches to turn the alarm off. Such is the new life of Kallen Stadtfeld, Knight of Two of the Imperial Round Table and Lieutenant Colonel assigned to the regiment Altor which is tasked with the protection of the imperial family. However, while Kallen is the official leader of the Altor regiment the de facto leader is Zero who is officially under her in the hierarchy. The reason being that Kallen is not and has not been for a while, fit to serve in the military. _I haven't been since that day_ , Kallen thinks. And so is the predicament of Kallen Stadtfeld, a knight who cannot currently reside with her liege and does not lead a regiment of which she was assigned to and is now living with her birth mother in a small house near the imperial grounds. And such is the predicament Kallen finds herself in now, awoken by a dream that was quickly fading and an alarm that does not seem to turn off no matter how hard she smashes it on the bedside table. Finally, after a brutal fight which ended in the splitting of two fingernails and a relatively new alarm clock did Kallen find the peace she was seeking. With a huff, she got quickly got herself off her bed and made her way into the shower, leaving behind a dream of a boy she lost many lifetimes ago.

Violet eyes slowly open from their slumber. Well not necessarily, the girl had been awake for quite some time now but had chosen not to open her eyes. It was only when she remembered her duties that she decided to officially become awake. Not that her duties mattered much to her anyways however she had an obligation to keep, not just to her people but to the brother she lost. Her face cringed at the thought. It had been 2 years since the fall of the 99th Emperor of Britannia and 2 years since her coronation as the Centennial Empress, a role that was never suited for her and a responsibility she never wanted. Cornelia could have been a good empress however her leadership was needed elsewhere as the Britannian Military had to be reorganised post the fall of the previous emperor else, She, would not be able to effectively do so had Cornelia had the Empire to attend to. Schneizel was the next best choice despite the previous history regarding the old capital turning into a large crater. However, has refused the offer due to the overwhelming animosity from both in within court and in public (among other reasons). And so, the burden now befalls the only other known living imperial scion, Nunnally vi Britannia, sister of the late emperor Lelouch vi Britannia and the 100th Empress of the Holy Brittanian Empire. Nunnally's cringe deepenes into a scowl and she tilts her head forward allowing the bangs of her hair cover her pained face as she stares into the nothing in front of her. But then she remembers again. She has a duty to uphold, a country to attend, and a promise she will uphold till she dies.

Footsteps echo through an empty hall way half a world's distance from where it's charge had just awakened. In its head is a jumble of elaborate of cases and plans within plans passing through it's conscious at an extremely fast rate as though it is viewing a check list. Nothing else is present in its mind other than the task of which it was given. The protection of a girl of which it does not know intimately but has a major role in the future its master has envisioned for the world. It stops mid stride and gazes out the window beside it. Its face was a mask in both literal and figurative terms. It has accepted the hardened exterior of the mask which dons its face as its own because itself has seen what is below, an emotionless pile of flesh whose sole purpose is to hold its eyes and to form its words and as such sees no difference between what lies below its face and its face itself. It knows why it does not carry emotion. Emotion can be manipulated, it can hinder your ability to work and can render its holder useless. And so, the master has created it to be emotionless, steadfast and completely unwavering with nothing to hold it back from carrying the task it was set. It knows it must carry this responsibility, it was created for the sole purpose carrying the burden that no human could bear, the peace of the world rests on its shoulders should the worst come to be. And now it runs its preparations again, the previous thought discarded and loss of the now again jumbled and chaotic mind. He must carry on with the preparations. It's what it was made for and its own reason for living.

 **Authors Notes**

 **Well hello, my name is SJachT (because my other handles were taken) and I come before you with a new idea that has been circulating my head for quite a while. The story does indeed continue from the main CG story line if you have not guessed as much and is my own spin on what *** _ **could**_ *** happen next. However, once the new CG sequel starts I do not know what will happen to this fic. Most likely I will abandon it and perhaps continue on reading my favourite AU stories (Cold Calculus is beast** **) if I don't abandon this fic beforehand.**

 **Now as this is my first fic my story scaping may not be up to the same standard to other authors and my grammar may even be worse (I have had the tendency to change from past to present as I write) but I do have big plans for this story. I have an idea of the bigger picture and in between chapters I will write drafts and do some world building so updates may be irregular. As it stands it took me 3 days to think craft then write this beginning 'chapter' and I'm already starting to see the determination and focus needed to craft an elaborate story.**

 **But for now, I say welcome and hope that you will enjoy the story to come.**


End file.
